Like a Music
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: One Shoot SasuSaku./Cinta itu seperti musik, perpaduan not balok membentuk suatu nada yang indah dengan memainkan alat musik./Memang kita sudah memenuhi kebutuhan banyak pendengar tapi—untuk kita sendiri?./Kalau kau bersikeras untuk membuat lagu khusus untuk kita. Mari membuatnya hanya semalam./ AU. Rated M


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Like a Music © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing **_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku tahu kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_Karena kesukaan yang sama_

_Menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang tak kasat mata_

_._

_._

.

"…Mi… So… Do… arghh! Kenapa sesulit ini!"

Geraman tertahan seorang pria yang menggambar not balok di kertas putih. Berulang kali dia menghapus satu bahkan tiga not balok yang salah. Padahal dirinya sudah membayangkan lagu baru yang ia ciptakan. Tetapi tidak sesulit ini, nada yang sudah ia gambarkan dalam kertas itu tinggal separuh. Tinggal sedikit, dia menyelesaikannya. Memang seorang pencipta lagu seperti dirinya harus mampu membuat sebuah karya baru untuk bersaing di dunia permusikan.

Harus diketahui namanya sebagai pencipta lagu sekaligus pianis terkenal menuntutnya untuk mengimbangi permainan musik era ini. Memiliki suara bagus belum tentu bisa seperti dirinya, memerlukan kegesitan dan kesempatan yang bagus. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya, lebih cepat maka bisa naik keatas.

Terlahir dari orang tua yang memiliki jiwa musik tentu bukan perkara sulit untuk eksis, akan tetapi dia tidak menginginkan itu dengan mudah. Malahan dia berusaha dari nol untuk menggapainya. Dan pada hasilnya seperti sekarang, bertemu dengan banyak orang yang memiliki _skill_ hebat adalah tantangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pada awalnya dia sendiri merangkap sebagai pencipta lagu juga pianis. Banyak orang kagum, bukan hanya itu. Memiliki paras tampan—suatu nilai _plus_ baginya karena banyak para perempuan menjerit hanya melihatnya. Tapi, dia belum menemukan sosok yang benar-benar mengimbangi permainan musiknya. Padahal sebagian penyanyi sudah mampu, namun dia membutuhkan sosok yang lebih tepat.

Sampai dia menemukan sosok perempuan yang menarik dirinya untuk menatapnya secara langsung. Perempuan itu memiliki suara yang bagus serta paras cantik mampu dirinya—sang laki-laki terbius akan keistimewaannya. Mereka saling berpandangan—mengirimkan pesan dari tatapan keduanya. Saling tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan diri tentu sebagai awal dari perjalanan mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau sebernanya ada benang tak kasat mata yang mengikat keduanya. Bagaimana tidak semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi teman berduet. Popularitas sepasang insan ini melejit luar biasa, dirinya sebagai pencipta lagu dan pianis dipadu dengan seorang penyanyi yang memiliki suara sopran tinggi tentunya—perpaduan sempurna.

Tanpa sadar, hati keduanya ikut bersatu. Suatu perasaan yang mereka sangkal tapi pada akhirnya terjerat dalam lubang tersebut. Menjalin hubungan itu bukanlah suatu perkara mudah baginya, lebih mudah menciptakan lagu daripada menjalin hubungan. Namun mereka tidak menyadari kalau sebernanya cinta itu diperlukan. Sampai mereka kena karma, sang laki-laki mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk melamarnya. Juga pada perempuan tak dapat menyangkalnya.

Ya, mereka menikah. Perpaduan yang manis..

"Sudah kuduga kau membuat lagu lagi, _ne… _Sasuke-_kun_." Sang wanita berambut _pink_ memeluknya dari belakang. Sebentar dia mengusap kepala suami tampannya untuk menghilang rasa jenuh sesaat.

"Ini tinggal sedikit lagi, Sakura," ucap datar sang pria yang masih memikirkan nada yang akan ditulis di kertas itu.

Sakura agak terkekeh lalu dengan sengaja mengambil pensil yang ada di tangan sang suami. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus kesal namun hanya direspon tawa kecil dari Sakura. perlahan Sakura menuliskan not balok yang ada di kertas kerja milik sang suami. Sasuke memilih diam dan membaca not yang ditambahkan oleh istrinya.

Sedikit menyeringai kecil bersamaan Sakura selesai menulis not balok itu. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu not balok apa yang akan kugambar, _dear_?"

Wanita musim semi itu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuan sang suami. "Kau lupa aku juga seorang pencipta lagu?" tukasnya.

"Ck, not balok _Si_ … _Fa_ kau padu dengan _Do_. Suaranya agak rendah dan cocok untuk bagian akhir. Sungguh melankolis," imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami lalu menghirup aroma _Citrus_. Sedangkan sang pria memejamkan mata sembari mengusap kepala wanitanya. "Kau belum mau tidur, sayang?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi, _dear_."

Tangan sang wanita mulai memainkan kemeja yang di kenakan sang suami. Adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini agak tersentak dengan sikap Sakura. namun ia tahan dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang istri.

"Kita sudah menciptakan puluhan lagu dengan berbagai genre dari Pop sampai Jazz. Dan ditambah lagi kita yang menyanyikan, sungguh perpaduan sempurna."

"Lalu apa yang kau keluhkan, _dear?"_ Seolah tahu dengan kegelisahan sang istri. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan usapan di kepalanya. Tapi, itu bukan kegelisahan sesungguhnya yang bersembunyi pada diri Sakura.

"Kurasa ada yang kurang, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Sang pria menautkan alis dan memaksa kepala Sakura untuk bangun dari bahunya—lalu menatap iris kelamnya. "Kurang? Bukankah hampir sebagian lagu kita sudah mencakup kebutuhan banyak pendengar dan—aku rasa tidak ada yang kurang, _dear_."

"Ada. Memang kita sudah memenuhi kebutuhan banyak pendengar tapi—untuk kita sendiri?" imbuh Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau pernah bilang kalau cinta itu—"

"Cinta itu seperti musik… perpaduan not balok membentuk suatu nada yang indah dengan memainkan alat musik. Ada nada rendah sampai yang tinggi… ada genre Rock sampai Hip hop. Sama seperti rasa ambigu itu, sejauh mana cinta itu terjalin. Jika berakhir bahagia, maka lagu yang tercipta mampu membuat orang tersenyum."

"Lalu—jika berakhir sedih, maka lagu yang tercipta membuat orang menangis."

Sasuke mengacak rambut unik milik istrinya. "Anak pintar," kekehnya.

Pipi Sakura menggembung dan membuat Sasuke melepas tawanya. "Kau lucu sekali, _dear_."

"Ayo istirahat. Sudah lama kau menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat lagu, hm?"

Pria bernetra kelam itu tersenyum tipis dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga hingga Sakura merona. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menggendong sang istri menuju tempat tidur mereka lalu menindih Sakura yang membuat sang wanita tak mampu berkutik.

"Ini yang kau pinta, Sakura." Sasuke perlahan menjilat telinga sang istri.

"Shhh…sudahlah," ucap Sakura.

Seringai tercetak di bibir Sasuke. "Kau mau lagu untuk kita hn? Hanya untuk kita berdua saja." Sang pria menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium leher istrinya, bukan itu saja menggigit sampai menjilatnya.

Desahan-desahan mengalun dari bibir Sakura. kembali Sasuke memperlancar kegiatan sampai sang wanita separuh polos dengan menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya saja. Wajah Sakura sepenuhnya memerah, walau ia menginginkannya juga. Tangan Sakura mendorong kepala sang suami lalu ciuman manis tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Hingga pasokan udara memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan ciumannya, dengan napas terengah-engah, mereka saling menatap. "Dengarkan aku, sebagai pencipta lagu. Kita harus memuaskan para pendengar untuk mendengar lagu kita. Tapi bukan paksaan. Sesuai hati, kita membuatnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu, sayang."

"Kalau kau bersikeras untuk membuat lagu khusus untuk kita. Mari membuatnya hanya semalam," ucap Sasuke menampilkan seringainya.

"Ja-jangan.. yaw—shhh… dasar mesum!"

"Nikmati saja, _dear_."

Dua pencipta lagu itu memulai permainan mereka yang keduanya sebut sebagai mencipta lagu khusus untuk mereka berdua. Ya, mereka berdua. dengan desahan-desahan yang memabukkan dan suara-suara tentunya sangat erotis namun memikat untuk pasangan muda itu.

Ck, dasar…

.

.

.

.

_Cinta itu bagaikan musik_

_Perpaduan nada membentuk sebuah lagu_

_Jika berakhir bahagia, maka nadanya akan membuat orang tersenyum_

_Sebaliknya,_

_Jika berakhir sedih, maka nadanya akan terdengar menyakitkan._

_._

_._

_._

_*__**The**__ En__**d***_

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

_Satu oneshoot ringan SasuSaku. Sebagai permulaan untuk karyaku selanjutnya namun kapan dibuat dan dipublish entahlah. Karena kesibukan kuliah melanda di semester 6 ini mulai minggu depan menguras otak tentunya. Maaf jika kurang berkesan karyaku kali ini hum…_

_Untuk SFSS –Short Ficlet SasuSaku masih lanjut kok ^^ idenya sudah ada tinggal pendeskripsian saja. Ide membuat fic sebernanya ada empat, dua dari fandom yang sama dan dua fandom yang berbeda. Entah kapan rilisnya^^_

_Selamat membaca :*_

**_Tsurugi De Lelouch_**

**_Palembang, 06 April 2013_**


End file.
